Pourquoi, Grand Frère ?
by Calimera
Summary: Cinq fois que Sasuke avait posé cette question à son frère, et cinq fois qu'Itachi ne lui avait pas répondu...


**Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs !**

**Pour une fois je n'update pas 'La parodie des Sakura/Akatsuki', mais je publie un OS que j'ai écrit l'année dernière, en m'inspirant d'un OS d'un autre fandom que j'avais adoré (mais que malheureusement je ne retrouve plus _), mais je continue mes recherches !**

**Cet OS est uniquement centré sur les frères Uchiwa, des personnages que j'adore mais que je trouve compliqué à traiter avec finesse, et compliqué à respecter totalement leur personnalité, mais je fais de mon mieux ! Aussi, il y a des spoilers des scans Shippuden qui sont sortis, si vous ne suivez pas les scans, je vous conseille de faire demi tour. Sauf si vous ne voulez pas avoir la surprise lors de la sortie des scans (lequel est sorti dernièrement déjà, sachant que les scans qui sortent viennent du futur tome 47 ?)**

**Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, et j'espère ne pas être poursuivie en justice pour avoir détruit avec autant d'application l'univers de Masashi Kishomoto, lol.**

**Cet OS peut être troublant au niveau du personnage d'Itachi, mais cet OS, je l'avais écrit durant la période où les sentiments d'Itachi pour son frère étaient encore flous, j'ai bien rectifié un peu mais je ne suis pas satisfaite, même si en même temps, je me suis attachée à cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture, et une review me ferait très plaisir !**

**PS : Les RAR, signées ou anonymes, se trouveront désormais sur mon LJ, lien dans mon profile.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi ne s'était jamais autorisé à laisser paraître ses sentiments depuis longtemps.

Ce genre de chose avait une place plus ou moins grande dans sa vie. Surtout ses sentiments fraternels. Son petit frère et lui ont toujours été proches, c'est vrai. C'était la seule personne qu'Itachi pouvait qualifier d'importante pour lui. Mais de bien des façons, ils sont des étrangers, l'un pour l'autre.

Renforcer leur lein, c'était une bataille personnelle.

Ils ne se débrouillaient pas si mal à l'époque.

Mais Itachi avait fini par tuer tout le Clan, et laissa Sasuke en vie.

Mais en fin de compte, que ressentait-il exactement pour Sasuke ?

Il devait l'aimer en fait. Pas parce qu'il le devait, mais parce que c'est naturel et qu'il est impossible pour lui de le detester. Mais en fin de compte ?

A bien y réfléchir, à un moment donné, et même ce moment, il devait bien ressentir quelque chose pour son frère cadet, non ? Un moment oùil avait dû ressentir quelque chose...

***

Une venue au monde...

_Il attendit, la mine indifférente et tellement impassible pour un gamin de cinq ans. Il était très tard, la nuit s'était imposée il y a longtemps déjà alors qu'en été, le jour était toujours le plus long à partir._

_Son père, Fugaku Uchiwa, se lèva doucement tout en concervant une certaine dignité qui lui est dûe à cause de son rang. Il avait un demi sourire et cela étonna tout de même intérieurement Itachi qui avait rarement vu son père sourire. Lui qui était parfois dur, distant et sévère. Il fit signe à son fils de le suivre et ils traversèrent les couloir de l'hôpital de Konoha. Devant eux, une porte s'ouvrit, puis une autre et enfin ils arrivèrent dans une petite chambre aux murs blancs et bleus pâles, avec la fenêtre non recouverte de rideaux. On pouvait y distinguer une vue magnifique de la fallaise à têtes d'Hokages et la pleine lune qui accompagnait le ciel sombre et les milliers d'étoiles..._

_Sur le lit qui se trouvait contre un mur, adossée contre deux oreillers, et resplendissante de joie malgrè des signes d'efforts, Mikoto Uchiwa tenait dans ses bras un petit être chétif et fragile, enroulé dans un concon de couvertures._

_Elle regarda son mari et son fils d'un air radieux, et s'adressa doucement à son fils aîné._

_« C'est ton frère, mon chéri. »_

_Et Itachi observait sans bouger son père rejoindre sa mère, et celle-ci s'adresser au nouveau-né en lui caressant doucement sa tête chauve, à peine recouverte de cheveux noirs corbeau._

_L'interessé s'occupa à peine de ses parents qui l'entouraient et posa ses petits yeux noirs curieux sur son nouveau grand frère. Et Itachi ne sû pas comment réagir face à ce petit être. C'était étrange, ce nouveau petit être qui allait rentrer dans sa vie, il se demandait comment allait se dérouler les choses par la suite avec un frère qui venait encombrer la famille._

_Il ne detestait pas pour autant ce bébé, il ne voyait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais il détourna pourtant des yeux pour ne plus croiser le regard de son frère._

_Il ne voyait pas les yeux déjà noirs de son petit frère se poser sur lui comme avec une interrogation muette._

_« Pourquoi, grand frère ? »_

***

Une évidence...

_Ils étaient frères, et pourtant, il n'y avait pas un trait de l'un que l'on retrouvait chez l'autre. Peut-être à part le fait qu'ils voulaient tous deux être forts. Mais à part cela..._

_Itachi le savait depuis longtemps et pourtant, face à ce miroir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de trouver en lui un quelconque élèment qui rappelle Sasuke._

_A part la peau pâle, et encore, celle de Sasuke était encore plus pâle que la sienne. A part les cheveux noirs, mais Itachi les avait longs et attaché en queue de cheval, et Sasuke avait des cheveux qui partaient à l'arrière en épi et deux mèches au devant. A part les yeux noirs, mais encore... leur forme d'yeux n'est pas la même..._

_Etrange chose que la génétique..._

_Sasuke le tira par la manche, doucement, et il entraîna son frère hors de la petite pièce, vers la salle de cérémonie, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'était le mariage de leur tante Yukiko aujourd'hui. Avec son cousin éloigné, Yusaku Uchiwa._

_Itachi, lui, ne souriait pas. Toujours à porter un masque d'impassibilité._

_Mais il savait que le sourire de Sasuke ne serait que de courte durée car les gens ne le verraient pas. Ils ne verront qu'Itachi. Dix ans, prodigue du clan Uchiwa, déjà possesseur du Sharingan et déjà diplômé... Sasuke, lui, n'avait que cinq ans et n'était même pas encore à l'Académie, pas encore de talents dévoilés... pas comme Itachi..._

_Et Sasuke savait bien que quelque soit le domaine, son frère aîné était toujours le gagnant..._

_Mais étarngement, quand son père l'emmèna avec lui pour aller parler aux parents de Shisui Uchiwa des derniers exploits de son premier fils, et qu'il apperçu le regard déçu et peiné de Sasuke quand ils s'éloignaient, laissant Sasuke seul, Itachi eu un pincement un coeur._

_Son frère qui ne comprenait pas tant d'attention pour son frère, pourquoi c'était lui qui attirait tous les regards, pourquoi on ne voyait que lui, pourquoi rien qu'Itachi, pourquoi on ne le remarque que parce qu'il est le frère d'Itachi, pourquoi tous les honneurs ne revenaient qu'à Itachi..._

_Et c'était avec ses yeux noirs qui regardaient son frère interrogatifs dès qu'on s'interessait à Itachi et qu'on l'ignorait, lui._

_« Pourquoi, grand frère ? »_

***

Un besoin de contact...

_Sasuke n'était pas collant, non, il recherchait seulement le contact de son grand frère, comme tous les gamins de son âge._

_Il avait grandi maintenant, il avait sept ans et demi, il était rentré à l'Académie des Ninjas dans l'espoir de surpasser son frère et d'être reconnu par son père dans l'espoir de cette phrase « Tu es bien mon fils ». Voulant sortir de l'ombre de son frère._

_Sasuke aimait son frère, il était comme son monde, il était son héro, son modèle, il l'idôlatrait. Même si le fait qu'il voulait le surpasser, et qu'il éprouvait de la rancune à son égard car c'était toujours Itachi qui recevait tous les honneurs, toute l'attention de son clan. Mais il ne savait pas comment son rôle d'ANBU et l'avenir du clan pesaient lourd sur les épaules d'Itachi. Surtout qu'Itachi detestait son clan et était en froid avec son père._

_Et dire qu'il devait tuer son Clan, son meilleur ami, sa petite-amie... rien qu'à cause de l'égoïsme de son clan et d'un ordre de Konoha... et le Sandaime avait tout essayé pour réparer la situation. Vainement._

_Avec Madara, il devait tuer le clan Uchiwa..._

_Tout le monde, sauf Sasuke. Une erreur, disait Madara, mais Itachi ne pouvait pas se résoudre à assassiner Sasuke. L'idée même lui faisait mal._

_Quelle ironie ! Il pouvait tuer son meilleur ami qu'il considèrait comme un frère, ses parents, la femme de sa vie... mais pas son frère cadet..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il lui semblait ressentir quelque chose pour Sasuke, en effet, quelque chose qui semblait bienvaillant, pourtant, il avait essayé de refouler ses sentiments et de les cacher au plus profond de lui-même... Itachi avait bien essayé de detester Sasuke mais il ne pouvait pas._

_Son petit frère, sa faiblesse..._

_Sasuke était si innocent. Si jeune._

_Et quand il refuse pour la éunième fois la demande de Sasuke de venir s'entraîner avec lui avec une pichenette sur le front, Itachi détourne le regard pour ne pas voir son frère et sa question muette._

_« Pourquoi, grand frère ? »_

***

Un massacre...

_Il se tenait impassible face à ce corps tremblant et dont les larmes coulaient lentement sur les joues._

_Sasuke l'écoutait, térrifié par le monstre qui avait remplaçé Itachi cette nuit de massacre, et essayait de ne pas regarder le sol jonché de cadavres des membres de sa famille... Il était désemparé, triste, effrayé, et écoutait silencieusement son frère lui parler de Mangekyou Sharingan, de haine, de vengeance, de le surpasser... et surtout, ses insultes._

_« Petit imbécile... »_

_Itachi essayait d'ignorer la détresse de son frère. Il devait faire en sorte que Sasuke le detestait et lui mentit, lui cacha la vérité en pensant que ce serait mieux ainsi. La vérité blesse, parfois..._

_Il voulait rendre à Sasuke leur séparation moins terrible et ses révélations, il n'avait pas dit la véritable raison de ses actes et lui avait dit des mensonges, des paroles dures..._

_Itachi allait déserter Konoha, encore un ordre de Konoha, suivre Madara en faisant semblant d'être de son côté, pour avoir l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui et de tuer cet homme dangereux pour tous._

_Et en observant le regard interrogatif et terrifié à la fois de Sasuke qu'Itachi décida de l'endormir avec son sharingan et de déposer ce corps endormi sur le banc le plus proche, des larmes coulant encore._

_« Pourquoi, grand frère ? »_

***

Peut-être l'aimait-il bien en fin de compte...

Peut-être... mais Sasuke ne ressentait plus rien de bienvaillant envers lui... Sa haine et sa rancune avaient grandi en lui durant toutes ces années... Elles avaient empli son coeur au point de lui faire mal...

Itachi ne savait même pas s'il avait gardé les souvenirs de leur enfance, les bons souvenirs... ou-avait-il seulement gardé les pires ?

Et puis...

***

Et puis le temps avait passé, bien-sûr. Les mois, les années.

Itachi avait 18 ans quand il avait revu Sasuke, l'avait mis au tapis, l'avait incité à devenir plus fort en lui disant que sa haine était trop faible. Itachi avait gagné en puissance dans l'Akatsuki, avait appris certaines choses sur son mentor, Madara, mais n'avait pas eu l'ocassion de le tuer... et il continuait en ignorant que Madara en savait plus sur lui qu'Itachi en savait sur Madara, et en ignorant que son mentor commençait à s'interesser à son frère cadet...

Maintenant, il en a 20.

***

Et puis...

Et puis, Sasuke était mort.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, au début. Que Deidara avait emporté Sasuke dans la mort lors de leur combat. Quand il croyait à sa mort...

... Itachi ne se rappellait plus de ce que ça lui avait fait, ou plutôt si, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ca faisait trop mal de se rendre compte en fin de compte, Sasuke restait toujours son frère. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il eu ce pincement au coeur lorsqu'il avait cru à cette speudo mort alors qu'il n'avait plus revu Sasuke depuis maintenant deux ans et demi ? Itachi n'était pas dupe, il connaissait la réponse.

Mais il s'était vite ressaissit. Bien-sûr que Sasuke n'était pas mort. Pas besoin de mots ou de preuves, il le savait, c'est tout.

***

Et puis, leur combat était finallement arrivé.

Itachi se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de la pièce où il se trouvait, observant les dégâts que lui et Sasuke avaient causé au décor, et les tâches de sang et quelques armes abandonnées appartenant à Sasuke...

Affaibli, pratiquement aveugle à force d'avoir trop utilisé le Mangekyou Sharingan, peinant à marcher par trop d'efforts combatifs, ensanglanté, il s'avança lentement face à Sasuke dans une dernière tentaive de protèger Sasuke, de le tenir éloigné de Madara, de tuer celui-ci, par une pichenette, Itachi transmit à Sasuke toutes les techniques de ses yeux... avant de partir...

Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel...

C'était la seule façon qu'Itachi avait de protèger Sasuke et de le tenir éloigné de Madara Uchiwa.

Mais au fond, Itachi ne detestait pas véritablement Sasuke. Enfin, pas vraiment et pas autant qu'il haïssait Madara Uchiwa. Pas autant qu'il le devrait, pas autant qu'il ne le laisse parraître et prétendre. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. C'était quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre, alors il a renonçé.

A leur expliquer à tous ce qu'il voyait dans il regardait Sasuke.

Le passé. Son passé. Celui de Sasuke, le leur. Celui de quand ils étaient des frères. Celui qui s'était révolu quand leur lien fut brisé la nuit du massacre... un lien qui ne pouvait être remplaçé ou réparé...

La voix et les souvenirs qu'il gardait de Sasuke, enfant, lui revenant en mémoire.

_« Dis, Nii-san, tu veux venir t'entraîner avec moi ? »_

_« Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, pas vrai ? »_

_« Tu saignes, grand frère... tu vas bien ? »_

Et ses yeux en forme d'amande, avec ses pupilles noires... _ses yeux noirs_...

Pouvait-il véritablement au fond de lui haïr Sasuke Uchiwa quand celui-ci le regardait avec ses yeux noirs interrogatifs qui semblaient crier en douceur même après tant d'années :

_« Pourquoi, grand frère ? »_


End file.
